Harry MacDougall
|image = |caption = |fullname = Henry MacDougall |alias = Harry |age = 19''Outlaw Star:'' "Between Life and Machine" |blood = AB |species = Terran, Biological Android |homeplanet = |hair = Aqua-Green |eyes = Purple |height = 5'10" (177 cm) |weight = 141 (64 kg) |affiliation = Outlaw |profession = Bounty Hunter |business partner = Ron MacDougall |ship = El Dorado |weapons = |manga appearance = N/A |anime appearance = "World of Desires" (mentioned), "Into Burning Space" |na voice = Steve Staley |jp voice = Tsutomu Kashiwakura }} was a artificially created human being, biological android and the younger brother of Ron MacDougall. Biography Early Life Little to nothing personal is known about Ron or his brother Harry. It is said those with any remote personal information on the MacDougall Brothers "disappear" once they find out. According to Harry, he was "grown" using a mix of genetic material. He describes himself (and Melfina) as a "construct". Harry and Ron made a name for themselves as the MacDougall Brothers, mercenaries and "outlaws" who will take any job from anyone, no matter the affiliation, so long as they are paid well for the work they are hired to do. Confrontation with "Hot Ice" Hilda Heifong Space Race Hunting Melfina The Galactic Leyline Characteristics Appearance Harry is somewhat skinny with long, green hair and purple eyes. He dresses in jeans and a black shirt with a sleeveless coat. Personality Harry is much calmer than his brother most of the time, often keeping his cool and being able to keep up a more innocent façade. Unlike his brother, he is willing to allow a bit of embarrassment to come his way in order to see his goal through, as evident with how he acts when Gene notices him during the race and causes a scene. The only exception to his normally calm and focused personality is when Melfina is his goal. When it comes to Melfina, he acts with much more rash abandon, becoming a very violent and possessive person in the process. Harry is a ruthless person, fully willing to do whatever it takes to make Melfina his, including murdering the entire crew of the Outlaw Star and even injuring her so she will stop avoiding him. His ruthless attitude is on full display for all to see, and any semblance of the calm façade he kept up vanishes. This obsession with Melfina seems to be related to the fact that they are both biomechanical humans. Despite all the harm that has been caused by Harry's obsession, it has also been of assistance when trying to find her at the Galactic Leyline, willingly sacrificing his robotic body so that Gene could save her, showing that while extremely unhealthy, his feelings are genuine. Abilities Gallery Artwork Psraqhuzmr_m.jpg|Animation Cel of Harry, Gene and Melfina in "Grave of the Dragon" Screenshots Harry_MacDougall_bio.png|Harry's Profile in "Between Life and Machine" Outlaw_star0380.jpg Harry_and_Gene.png Outlaw_star0607.jpg Outlaw_star0384.jpg Harryleyline.jpg Adriftinsubspace01.jpg Ronharrygraveofthedragonlr.jpg Concept Art Gwenkhanconceptart1.png Macdougallconceptart.png References Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Biological Androids Category:Deceased Characters